1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speed loader for firearms and to a method for loading a firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firearm loaders are solid, round, bulky metal cylinders with complex mechanical release mechanisms. The fixed circular configuration allows mating with the opened revolver cylinder for loading. However, the cylinder chargers or speed loaders are difficult to use and the fixed round and tall configuration makes it impossible to conceal in normal street garments.
Conventional non-round firearm loaders are complex hinged metal devices that do not lock in discrete matching circles, nor discharge the rounds cleanly and are difficult to use and unreliable. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,622.